Action ou vérité repost
by Helduath
Summary: J'avais supprimé cette fic pour les raisons que j'explique a l'interieur. Je la reposte aujourd'hui pour laisser une trace de son existence et que personne d'autre ne me la vole a nouveau a l'avenir. [Brigrim] [Yaoi] [Lemon]


**J'avais supprimé cette fiction car je ne l'aimais plus vraiment et que je ne l'assumais plus, et c'est toujours le cas. Cependant une personne a copié mot pour mot MA fiction en se l'appropriant et ca m'a vraiment fait mal. C'etait le fruit de mon travail, de mon imagination, et meme si cette fiction je ne peux plus la lire, je la reposte ici pour y laisser la preuve que c'est mon travail. Merci.**

 _2h du matin dans l'appartement de Superbrioche_

La soirée était terminée, enfin la partie "respectable" et normale du moins. Ses amis étaient ivres et endormis, la grande majorité en tout cas. Superbrioche riait frénétiquement, les mains dans le dos, essayant de boire un shot de vodka comme un chat. Rosgrim le regardait les larmes aux yeux, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Unster comatait un mètre plus loin, achevé par le dernier gage des deux autres.

\- J'y... ..arrive paaaaas, pouffa-t-il en renversant le verre sur son t-shirt, provoquant un éclat de rire de Grim.

L'alcool le rendait pire que foufou, rien ne semblait lui faire peur. Alors il s'éclatait avec la seule personne encore debout, qui semblait avoir adopté la même stratégie. L'après soirée était mémorable, s'ils s'en souvenaient le lendemain en tout cas.

\- Comme tu aaas raté je t'en donne un autre Bri ! aaaaaction ou vérité ?

\- action !

\- va chercher la chantilly et. .. et fais toi une barbe !

Amusé, il se leva et tituba vers la cuisine, évitant les invités au sol. Après une recherche laborieuse et plusieurs presque chutes, il rejoignit son ami, brandissant triomphalement le tube glacé. Il tenta vainement de se dessiner la pilosité absente de son visage, mais ce fut un échec ponctué de cris virils et de gloussements.

\- A moi ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, répondit Rosgrim en souriant

\- Nettoie tout ça alors, enchaina Grégoire, désignant plus ou moins maladroitement sa tête

Il ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses haches. Il se pencha sur lui et lécha la joue sucrée, arrachant un gémissement de surprise à sa victime.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'étrangla-t-il

\- Bah quoi ? murmura-t-il mesquinement, je « nettoie tout ça »

Sa langue vint laver son menton puis l'autre joue avant d'effleurer un instant ses lèvres douces, déclenchant un doux halètement chez son cadet. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et y susurra :

\- Action ou vérité ?

Il hésita un instant avant de souffler un simple « action ».

\- Déshabille-toi

Le silence se fit un moment avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il n'enlève négligemment son t-shirt aromatisé à la vodka. Le pantalon suivit rapidement, ainsi que les chaussettes, ne le laissant que dans son boxer noir.

\- Action ou vérité Grim ?

\- Action

La voix était sure, il était sûr, déterminé à gagner le jeu.

\- Touche-moi

Et ses mains étaient immédiatement sur son torse fin, explorant la peau à présent nue, détaillant chaque centimètre carré, cherchant les zones qui le ferait respirer plus vite, fermer les yeux, gémir. La juste sous la clavicule, et puis aussi le long de cette côte, et sur l'os de sa hanche… Il était tellement sensible, tellement réceptif…

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, gémit-il en fermant les yeux

\- Embrasse-moi

Les lèvres se trouvèrent sans douceur, le rire était devenu envie, désir, passion, et les langues des deux hommes dansaient ensembles, langoureusement. Le moment semblait hors du temps, hors du monde réel. Bri se recula une seconde pour poser sa question mais l'autre y avait déjà répondu :

\- Action

\- Enlève tes vêtements

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, puis reprit immédiatement ses caresses, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur sa poitrine et jouer avec ses tétons. Un fort frisson parcouru son corps et un gémissement léger résonna dans la pièce.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Ac..tion

\- Allons dans ta chambre

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent rapidement loin du salon. Une fois la porte verrouillée, ils tombèrent sur le lit, pris dans un baiser profond.

\- Action ou vérité Mickaël ?

\- Action

\- Utilise… ta langue…

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son amant pour venir explorer la peau douce de son cou. Il pouvait presque sentir son pouls contre elles, c'était enivrant, plus encore que l'alcool plus tôt dans la soirée. Bientôt elles s'étaient enroulées autour d'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant des sons exquis.

\- Action ou vérité Grégoire ?

\- Action, marmonna-t-il, perdu dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait

\- Retire ton boxer… et le mien

Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses fesses et il haleta. Elles passèrent sous l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements et lui enlevèrent, laissant derrière elles une sensation de chaleur intense. Il ne lui accorda pas une seconde et défit les siens pour se venger, serrant son magnifique petit cul au passage. Il avait envie de lui plus que tout. Doucement il lécha son ventre jusqu'à son aine, se délectant de ses bruits de moins en moins contrôlés.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action

\- Vas-y… s'il te plait…

Il le fit très lentement entrer dans sa bouche, gémissant à son gout unique. Il entama de longs vas et viens alors que l'autre jeune homme emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, le tirant légèrement plus profondément. Son nom murmuré encore et encore le rendait fou, et il délaissa son sexe pour humidifier son entrée, le pénétrant d'une phalange.

Ça lui arracha un cri de plaisir non dissimulé et après quelques mouvements, une autre vint rejoindre la première, suivie d'un deuxième doigt. Les hanches de son amant se mouvaient toute seules, priant pour plus, suppliant même, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action

\- Lubrifie ca

La seconde suivante il était sur le dos, avec Brioche entre ses jambes qui léchait et suçotait sa raideur. C'était comme des dizaines de petites décharges électriques directement envoyées à ses reins… vraiment trop bon. Il gémissait en se mordant fortement la lèvre, regardant la tête de son amant aller et venir de plus en plus vite. Puis il leva les yeux, croisant les siens, et avec un « pop » caractéristique, il se recula.

\- Je crois que c'est assez … humide, lança-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

Le baiser suivant était passionné, presque violent, et à nouveau Grégoire était en dessous, prêt à recevoir son amant. Celui-ci le pénétra doucement tout en l'embrassant encore et encore. Chaque centimètre les faisait respirer plus vite, ils étaient si … liés, si… connectés…

Un fois au fond de lui, il entreprit de doux mouvements, vite encouragés par les sons qui sortaient de son amant. Il accéléra, il était si doux… si chaud… si humide… Chaque va et vient rendait l'autre homme dingue et sa voix était de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il sentait le sexe de Mickaël juste à cet endroit en lui, provoquant comme une vague de plaisir partout en lui à chaque fois.

Ils se sentaient monter, le paroxysme n'était plus très loin… Une main vint caresser sa virilité, et c'était la fin. Ils jouirent dans une salve de gémissements mêlés de leurs noms murmurés, l'un et l'autre ne semblant faire plus qu'un pour toujours. Puis doucement il se retira de lui, leur arrachant un halètement de plaisir, et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, tirant la couverture sur leurs corps épuisés.

Grégoire avait les bras enroulés autour de lui, la tête sur son torse, les paupières closes. Il se sentait bien, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour que tout soit parfait…

\- Action ou vérité ?

La voix endormie de son amant mit un moment avant de se faire entendre.

\- Vérité

\- Tu veux… sortir avec moi ?

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa et puis…

\- Oui Grégoire… oui…

Et rien d'autre n'aurait pu rendre cette nuit meilleure.


End file.
